La mer cette traitresse
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Et la mer cette traîtresse étouffa leurs sanglots, le vent chassa leurs larmes et le ciel obscurcit par le crépuscule témoin de ce désir incestueux et interdit les berça tandis qu'ensemble, il se laissait emporter là où les lendemains les feraient échouer.


**_Hello! _**_Ravis de vous retrouvez pour ce nouvel OS sur cette fois nos deux jumeaux préférés... Mais malgré cet entrain et cette malice qui fait tous leurs charmes, il n'y aura rien de ce genre ici... C'est plutôt morbide comme histoire... _

_Hikaru exprime sa passion dévorante envers son jumeau qui est partis loin de lui, et la mer l'attire irrésistiblement lui promettant une autre vie sans douleur et sans peine, sans Kaoru..._

_Voyait le tableau. Bon, je sais que d'après ces récents évènements - les deux dernières fics publiés super dépressif on pourrait croire que je suis une jeune fille mal dans sa peau qui cherche la mort entre ses lignes mais c'est tous le contraire! Je suis quelqu'un d'enjouée qui aime s'amuser et qui souris toujours bêtement qui aime les couleurs et les trucs super choupi!_

_Pourtant depuis quelques temps rien d'autre ne veut éclore sur ma feuille de travaille, à chaque fois que j'essaie de commencer un OS tous mignon et tous romantique ça finit toujours comme ça! Bah, les aléas d'un pseudo grand auteur de 14 ans. _

_D'ailleurs en parlant de ça je me demandais hier si un chapeau avec des yeux s'raient capable de porter des lunettes...?_

_Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hikaru tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette les yeux tournés vers la mer, le teint blême, la silhouette voutée sous le poids de quelques soucis qui le vieillissait d'au moins dix ans. Le vent malmena sa chevelure de feu et emporta au loin la fumée grisâtre qui virevolta un instant avant de s'évaporer complètement remplacée par une autre et une autre, répétant le manège plusieurs fois avant que la cigarette ne se consume entre ses doigts.

Il s'approcha encore un peu du rivage, un pas de plus et ses chaussures de marque seraient foutus.

Il tira de la poche de sa veste une nouvelle Marlboro qu'il alluma comme un automate les yeux toujours perdus dans l'horizon. Il soupira, inspira, exhala, inspira, soupira et exhala encore, laissant la nicotine et la mélancolie se dispersait dans chaque cellule de sa personne torturée. Un voile acre descendit le long de sa gorge et les yeux brillant sous l'effet du soleil couchant il apprécia le silence environnant et la sérénité du lieu qui réussi presque à embrumer sa douleur. Comme un anesthésiant il écouta religieusement le chant d'une mouette et guetta les yeux fermé le bruit des vagues s'écrasant à ses pieds.

Son frère était parti.

Lui chuchotait la mer à chacun de ses passages, cette fatalité résonnait jusque dans l'âme d'Hikaru qui bien que calme en apparence, s'écroulait un peu plus au fil des secondes.

Sa main trembla quand il la porta à ses lèvres et ses yeux s'emplirent progressivement de larmes quand elle retomba mollement le long de son corps.

Il était pitoyable. Pourtant ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis _son_ départ refusait de couler, elle restait là, aveuglant sa vision, laissant un poids dans sa gorge et une boule dans son abdomen, mais ne coulait pas, le faisant souffrir le martyre lui rappelant à chaque instant sa douleur assassine.

Il fuyait les miroirs, dans son reflet il ne se voyait pas lui, non, il voyait Kaoru avec son éternel sourire timide, ses grands yeux verts malicieux et sa bouche qui bougeait lentement, chuchotant son prénom comme seul Kaoru savait le faire.

Son nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre paraissait sale, en fait, chaque mots, sonnait faux s'il n'était pas prononcé par _cette _voix. Celle qu'il avait entendus et entendus 24/24 tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à ce samedi pluvieux où il était parti. Un sourire, une embrassade, une excuse silencieuse informulée au bout des lèvres, il était partis sans se retourner, tenant la porte du taxis à sa petite amie, le chauffeur à l'avant réglant le GPS sur l'aéroport de Tokyo, prêt à démarrer et à briser le cœur du garçon resté sous la pluie. Sans même le savoir.

Et depuis, il était là, seul, passant le plus claire de son temps à bosser sur divers dossiers de l'entreprise familial, arrangeant tel accord avec tel personne pour la maison de couture Hitachiin. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps.

Alors seul, désabusé, perdus dans ce monde devenus hostile sans la présence rassurante de son jumeau, il fixait la mer avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle-même muette, intensifia le remous de ses vagues comme pour lui crier: _« Tu attends quoi, une réponse de ma part? Réagis, il ne reviendra pas! »_

Hikaru baissait le regard sur le sable humide et fumait en silence, cherchant quoi répondre à l'étendus d'eau face à lui.

_Toi qui sais tous, qui observe le monde depuis toujours, comment pourrais-je échapper à ce manque qui m'étreint le cœur jusqu'à m'étrangler?_

Et elle répondait un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres invisible.

_Deviens un héros romantique jette toi à la mer comme bon nombre de ces malheureux, venus pleurer leur peine à mes pieds._

Pourquoi pas. Mourir emporter par les flots? Quitte à se noyer de chagrin, autant se noyer tous court.

Une vaguelette audacieuse vint lécher le bout de ses chaussures noirs, comme pour l'en dissuader, ou peut être l'attirer. En se concentrant bien, il entendait même le chant d'une sirène au loin, lui promettant paix et sérénité s'il venait à rejoindre les fonds. Il imaginait la réaction de Kaoru avec une joie mauvaise, il comprendrait à son tour ce que c'est que de se sentir abandonné. Mais il aurait sa belle Tsukashi pour l'aider à supporter sa perte, oh, pas une très grande, le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui, enfin débarrassé d'un fardeau parmi tant d'autres.

Entre lui et Kaoru, il avait toujours pensé que ce serait lui qui partirait le premier, qu'il était le moins dépendant, après tous, il avait toujours était le plus entreprenant, le plus farouche. Dieu qu'il se trompait, il n'état rien sans la présence apaisante de son frère, quand il n'était pas là il perdait toute confiance, toute présence, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Et les autres qu'en diront-ils? Ses parents pleureraient surement un peu, puis retourneraient à leurs devoirs de riches chefs d'entreprises surmenés. Les membres de l'ancien club d'Hôte, seraient peut être triste.

A ses obsèques, peut être seraient ils tous là au complet, Hahuri et le sir ayant fait le déplacement de respectivement Londres et Paris, rien que pour lui.

Le club au complet. Enfin quasi complet, mais Kaoru compterait pour deux.

Ou bien ne viendrait ils pas.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue blême s'échouant dans son col déboutonné.

_Kaoru._

_Vaut-il la peine de tant de douleur? _Le vent chuchote à son oreille complice de la mer.

_Je l'aime._

_Mais lui non._

Et c'est vrai. Alors Hikaru avance un pied dans l'eau, sa cigarette lui échappe des mains et la mer vint la chercher glissant sournoisement sur le sable foncé absorbant dans ses profondeurs cet avant gout de lui. Il fit un pas, puis deux mais un cri au loin lui fit tourner la tête vers le sommet de la plage.

Tiens étrange, il était sur d'avoir les deux pieds dans l'eau, que pouvait il bien faire là bas. Voilà qu'il se mettait à halluciner maintenant. Son reflet courrait dans sa direction. Peut être pour se réintégrer à lui et pour ne former plus qu'un. Quel étrange mirage.

Mais l'impact fut plus dur quand la forme se jeta sur lui les faisant tous les deux basculé dans l'eau glacée.

« -Hiraku!

-Kaoru? »

Le premier prit la tête du second dans ses mains et fixa son regard dans le sien, touchant du bout des doigts les joues inondées de larmes cherchant l'énergie, l'odeur, le toucher de son cadet.

« -C'est bien toi. » Ce n'était pas une question. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était revenu, il lui était revenu.

« -Pardon… Pardon Hikaru. Je t'aime, c'est trop dure, j'en pouvais plus. Ce qui nous relit c'est une malédiction, le lien est trop fort, incassable. Elle… Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, elle ou toi. Alors je suis revenus, parce que jamais… Non jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! »

Sanglotât il en s'accrochant à ses épaules son regard figé dans celui de son frère qui le fixait l'œil vide ses mains toujours posées sur son visage.

Sans qu'aucunes autres paroles ne soient échangeaient, Hikaru serra dans ses bras le corps tremblant de son jumeau qui comme un enfant perdus se cramponnait à lui.

« -Si l'on voulait on pourrait partir.

-Pour aller où?

-On resterait ici. Juste se laisser emporter par les vagues, pour ne plus souffrir. »

La mer sembla enthousiaste à cette idée, intensifia le remous de la marée les faisant doucement tanguer dans leur étreinte.

La mer est une traîtresse.

« -Pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance, tant que tu es là. »

Et la mer cette traîtresse étouffa leurs sanglot, le vent chassa leurs larmes et le ciel obscurcit par le crépuscule témoin de ce désir incestueux et interdit les berça tandis qu'ensemble il se laissait emporter là où les lendemains les feraient échouer.

* * *

Yo! C'est sur cette note positive que je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
